


Beyond the Sea

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Gavin Reed, Cat/Human Hybrids, Intersex Character, Kraken RK900, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK700 - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Trans Gavin Reed, krakens, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: In a world of magic, animal human hybrids and mermaids the sea was ruled by a lonely king. When one of his many storms he conjured up in his depressed state ravages a costal city, the folks in the town threw the king a sacrifice into the sea.Deciding to take pity on the poor creature the sea king brought him to his palace.An act that will bring upon the king a great love, despair and lost.[[HIATUS]]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control, I know piling all these stories on myself is bad I can't take it anymore!
> 
> This was an au discussed with a role play partner, I role play RK900 and they role play Gavin Reed. We talked about this au and then it evolved into a huge ass story that I really wanted to write. This world is kinda set in a like magical medieval with some modern technology. There is magic but only the sea folk have access to it.
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/newmochi0212/status/1108724992231915521) is a reference for how Gavin looks. I had a perfect reference for how RK900 looks but I lost it so rip, just gonna have to use my writing then.

_Come close my little love, and let me tell you the story of the Sea King._

_Many, many years ago the sea king ruled over the oceans, he was righteous and kind king but was terribly lonely. He had nobody to call his own, no one who loved him. Not knowing how to deal with these feelings the sea king conjured up many storms. Waves rising high enough to capsize the biggest ships, heavy rain with thunder and lighting terrorizing people living on the coast. _

_The villagers living in a port town were slowly being wiped off the map by these storms, they knew they had to make the sea king happy. They decided to be rid of their village’s outcast and tossed him into the sea, to either be food or a plaything for the sea king._

_The sea king found him and took pity on the sad creature for being tossed away, taking him to his beautiful palace under the sea. There he welcomed the outsider and the two slowly began to fall in lo-_

“Ugh boring! I don’t want to hear a love story mom, love story are icky.” The little cat human hybrid pouted, his ears twitching in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

His mother chuckled as they poked their cheeks which he swatted at their hand.

“You love my stories about the sea king little love, why don’t you want to hear about the one he falls in love?” The mother asked their child.

“Cause that’s not interesting, I like hearing about his adventures and fighting sea monsters!” The kitten exclaimed loudly getting another chuckle from their mother.

“I know little love, but I assure you this is a wonderful story you will love, trust me.” They reached out and pet his ears, a soothing gesture between mother and child. The kitten let out a purr, he pouted a little longer before dramatically sighing.

“Fine, tell me the love story.”

His mother smiled before continuing their tale.

_Now listen closely to the tale of the sea king and his true love..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this took some time.
> 
> I was having trouble writing this since it's all essentially build up but finally we have our first official chapter for this new story! 
> 
> Little warning, trying to explain transitioning in a world where modern medicine isn't the best was a little tough but i believe this is the best way to explain it for the story.

“Watch where you’re going!”

Gavin just stepped out of the way of a cart being pushed by some crabby cat folk. Gavin held back a hiss of his own, ears twitching in irritation. He should be used to the mistreatment at this point, he was the outsider of town.

Thrown onto the streets by his parents Gavin hitched a ride on the next train out of his town and ended up here. Westpoint, a typical seaside town on its way of becoming a city. The folks here didn’t take kindly to strangers. 

Especially for some in his situation.

The town liked to gossiped so when people started to notice Gavin was slowly not looking like the frightened young _girl_ that arrived and instead a young man the rumor mill was working over time. 

Many said only the merfolk had access to magic but Gavin found a select few who dabbled in it on land. Turning to a kind witch named Lucy who was known to do surgeries that didn’t result in death with the aid of magic. With some help and planning she was able to reduce the size of Gavin’s chest and remove the scars afterwards. Gavin also took a potion every month that slowly started to make him look more masculine. Gavin wasn’t fully transitioned but he felt more at peace with his body for the first time in years.

Despite the mistreatment Gavin didn’t have any means of leaving. Mostly he didn’t want to leave behind the two friends he made. Chris and Tina were the only ones friendly with him, Tina down right ready to fight anyone who spoke badly of Gavin.

Gavin kept walking taking notice of the dark clouds, another storm was on its way.

Westpoint had been hit with major storms the last few days, each one getting more intense than the last one. Gavin flipped his hood on as he kept walking, by the time he arrived at the little shop it had just started to pour. Taking his coat off Gavin’s ears flicked some excess water off. The smell of exotic spices permeated the small shop, many herbs, dried vegetables and spices lined the place. Tina beamed at Gavin from behind her small counter, she was grinding up some chilis to make into a powder.

“It’s coming down hard again.” Tina commented as she watched as the rain pelted her windows.

“Yeah, everyone says another storm, stronger than the last one.” Gavin took a seat at one of the small tables.

Tina came over with some soup, setting two bowls down and joining Gavin. She watched the rain while they ate in silence, her black ears twitching occasionally.

“Do you believe people saying it’s the sea king doing this?” Tina asked.

The sea king was believed to have his palace near Westpoint’s waters, the mermaids that would visit in the port told stories about it. Many didn’t pay attention to the stories until one hundred years ago, the whole city was almost wiped off the coast due to a storm caused by the sea king in a fit of grief. 

Gavin wasn’t one to believe the sea solely depend on this fable king to remain alive and bountiful. 

“Nope, not one bit.” Gavin answered, spooning another mouthful of soup up.

Tina looked out the window, it seemed to be coming down even harder, the wind was picking up. “I’m going to board up the windows, want to help me?”

Gavin nodded.

It took some time but all of the windows were boarded up and Tina also put some towels under the door to stop flooding. For his help Tina offered Gavin to sleep on her couch in the living area above the store. He accepted but didn’t get much sleep as the storm howled all night.

* * *

The town was mostly in ruined, trees fell over, some roofs were caved in or blown off, anything not bolted down blew away with the wind. Everyone was recovering from the storm’s aftermath, thankfully no one was killed but some were injured.

The citizens were uneasy about these storms and with the looming storm clouds another would be on it’s way. Everyone fearing this will be like the storm that almost destroyed Westpoint. 

A meeting was held at the city hall by the officials, all offering any solutions as to how they can prepare for the storms. Someone piped up that it would be impossible to prepare, as the sea king power was unfathomable. Others suggested evacuating the city but they wouldn’t be able to in time. Hours discussing goes by as the rain pounds harder until someone made mention of a peace offering to the sea king.

Now everyone was brainstorming what the king would want.

Someone went down to the docks and called the attention of the local mermaids that hung around. 

One mermaid made mention their king had been very lonely.

That sparked ideas of giving the king a companion, it didn’t take long for them to consider full on sacrificing someone to the sea king. The world was modern but some people kept their primitive thinking. Now was the question of who is someone the town wouldn’t miss if they suddenly vanished.

* * *

As much as Tina insisted Gavin wasn’t a bother he wasn’t going to keep freeloading at her place. Bidding Tina goodnight Gavin decided to go home before the storm got worse. Pulling his hood off as he braved the downpour.

Everyone had retreated into their homes at this hour, the howling wind and crashing waves deafening Gavin from any other sounds.Gavin hunched his shoulder and shivered when the wind took a sudden change in direction pelting him right in the face. This was why he didn’t hear the people come up from behind him, grabbing Gavin. 

Gavin tried to shout and fight off his attackers but he was restrained and gagged. Gavin could barely see in the rain but he was able to identify a few of his attackers, just some of the gruff city council people. Gavin hissed behind his gag as they dragged him away. A small part of Gavin knew this would come, the town finally getting sick of his presence and finally be rid of him. Gavin has lost count the many times he was pushed around and got into petty fights with a majority of the people here. Gavin kept trying to fight his way out but it was no use he was trapped.

His ears flicked when he heard the sound of the crashing waves and Gavin started to thrash more.

They were going to throw him into the ocean and Gavin was terrified of water, not as a cat folk just in general. He was terrified of the idea of drowning and now that will become a reality. Gavin was dragged down the long pier and he saw more councilman at the edge of it. Gavin didn’t get up trying to get away until he was stopped at the edge of the pier, the spray from the waves hitting him in the face. It was then he noticed that the waves weren’t as high right here at the pier but all the other boats were knocking against each other.

“Great Sea King we have come to offer you a gift! Please cease these storms!” The mayor of Westpoint yelled out to the sea.

The wind actually shifted and a wave crashed before the pier getting everyone soaked more.

“Take our offering! Stop the storms!” The mayor yelled out one last time before Gavin was lifted up and was thrown into the ocean.

What hit Gavin first was the cold water and then the fear that he was going to drown. Gavin didn’t know how to swim and with the water churning from the storm he couldn’t tell up from down. He tried to swim but it was no use, he was going to drown.

Suddenly a blue light was seen out of the corner of Gavin’s eye, he turned to look despite the darkness. The blue light glowed more and suddenly was moving down, more blue light was appearing as it swayed in the water. All at once the dark ocean lit up in an ethereal blue light that illuminates the face of a man’s that was close to Gavin. Lurching away from the person Gavin got a better view of him and opened his mouth in awe despite it filling up with water.

The man was gorgeous, a face dotted with freckles, dark colored hair with a long strand over his forehead. The man’s body glowed with speckled markings all across his arms and torso which then tapered off into the depths of the water. Gavin looked down and screamed underwater seeing the multiple long tentacles attached to the man where his legs would be. Trying to get away from the glowing man best he could before those tentacles launched forward and wrapped around Gavin pulling him close.

He really was going to be eaten by some monster!

Closing his eyes tight to not see his sudden death, instead Gavin gasped as finally air was provided to him. Opening his eyes a bubble of air was around his head, he was still in the man- no mermaid’s grasp but he didn’t look like he was going to eat him.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Gavin wasn’t exactly comforted by that as he tried to get out of the man’s grasp. It was hard as the tentacles just tightened around him everytime he moved.

“Who are you?” Gavin asked.

“I am the Sea King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos are always appreciated as I love knowing how everyone is liking a new story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to meet the cast of this epic tale!
> 
> Pardon my describing skills, I'm not the best at it I hope I at least got a good idea of how I wanted things to look. Also helps that magic can be your excuse for why impossible things work.

The Sea King was real!

Gavin couldn’t believe it, even if he was in the Sea King’s grasp. The king tutted the surface dwellers for doing such an inhumane act, but the king said he wouldn’t punish the whole town for the few wicked souls. The storm above the water ceased, the waters calm around them.

“Come, let me take you to my home.” The king spoke.

Gavin didn’t say anything as the king pulled him closer and swam off away from his home. The air bubble around Gavin’s head staying despite how fast they were moving in the water. It must be magic, that would explain a lot of things. Gavin glanced back up at the king’s face, the handsome profile looking forward as he swam. When the king’s eyes looked over at Gavin the cat flinched and looked away, a light flush dusting his cheeks.

The rest of the swim was silent until Gavin saw some glowing light, once the sea king swam over the edge of a drop off the cat’s eyes widen.

A glorious underwater palace glowed brightly in the water.

A large bubble was over half of the palace, the other half have exposed to the water. The palace architecture was that of many familiar styles from all over the world, mostly stemming from the parts of the world believing a pantheon of gods ruled the world. The king swam closer and crossed over the bubble into the palace, he swam through passageways filled with water. Breaking the surface the bubble around Gavin’s head popped, the king brought Gavin to these halfway submerged steps. Gavin walked up the steps out of the water and looked around. He was in a lush garden full of flowers, plants and trees from the surface. Fountains shimmering with gold in the marble all around, what really caught Gavin’s attention was the floating orbs of water full of brightly colored fish. 

This garden was the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

While he stared in awe the sea king sat on the steps, his tentacles in the water.

In the light Gavin could see that the king’s tentacles were a dark blue, almost black depending on the light. Faded speckle patterns were on his skin which Gavin assumed was his bioluminescent marks. His hands were the same color as his tentacles ending at his elbow were some arm fins were. Another look at the sea king’s face showed in place of ears were fins that twitched as water dripped from them. Gills were seen slightly flaring on his neck but the king seemed he was fine breathing oxygen.

All in all he was incredibly handsome.

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the king spoke.

“What is your name?”

“Gavin, Gavin Reed.”

“My name is Declan.”

Gavin tilted his head to the side, ears flicking, that was an interesting name. Not a name he expected the king of the sea to have, nor would he share it.

“So are you going to eat me? Make me your servant?” Gavin felt like getting this part over with, he was sacrificed after all, in all the legends he heard about sacrificing it was usually to do things like that.

“No, none of that,” Declan shook his head. “What happened to you is deplorable, I see this as my fault that you were treated this way for my moods. For that you will be an honored guest at my palace.”

Gavin was not expecting that, the sea king felt guilty he was thrown away? If anything this whole experience solidified that he wasn’t wanted. Sure he was leaving behind Tina and Chris but they’ll move on, find a better friend than him. 

He was better off ‘dead’ to them.

“Are you sure?”

Declan nodded but then he suddenly looked off in a certain direction, ear fins twitching. Gavin looked where Declan was staring and didn’t see anything.

“Sorry I have to cut this meeting short I am needed, you are free to explore the palace as this is your new home. Do be careful, the air bubble only covers about half of the palace.” Declan warned before diving back into the water and he was gone.

Gavin sighed as he was just left alone.

Looking around the garden burned some time, he got to see a bunch of flowers from all different parts of the world. The fish in the floating bubbles of water were cool, all brightly colored and looked content being there. Gavin eventually wandered out of the garden and found his first set of double doors. Opening them up he entered the hall and began his exploring.

Many works of art lined the walls along with statues, it makes sense these were in the dry part of the palace. Opening a door Gavin was greeted to a room full of treasure, he then closed the door, he knew better than to mess with a king and his gold. A few more doors all were filled with many expensive items or were very elaborate rooms.

While exploring Gavin noticed something.

There weren’t any other people here.

Gavin didn’t see any mermaids when they came to the palace, nor did he hear any commotion. The palace was eerily quiet and that made the ears on top of Gavin’s head fold down. Exiting the long hall he came across a grand staircase, he walked up the stairs to the second floor. More looking in the rooms finding the same things until he came across a room with something odd in it.

This room was full of pearls, all on beautiful silk pillows shining in the low purple light of glowing crystals from the ceiling. Though what made this room very interesting was the giant white scallop shell in the middle. Gavin’s curiosity grew as he walked closer to the scallop shell.

“I wonder how big a pearl would be in this thing?” Gavin spoke to himself as he lightly tapped his knuckles on the shell.

Gavin yelped and sprung a few feet back when the shell opened, a wave of bubbles coming out. After regaining his breath and his fur smoothed down Gavin slowly walked closer to the opened shell and peered inside.

He let out a gasp of awe at what was inside.

Lying on the same silk pillows as the other pearls was a sleeping mermaid. He was beautiful, his tail was shimmering white like a pearl, one arm was also covered in the white scales, the tail fins long and flowing like silk. Freckles dotted across pale smooth skin, his face was soft yet define, brown hair that looked soft to the touch, he looked very innocent as he slept on the pillow. Taking a closer look Gavin saw that this mermaid had a striking resemblance to Declan, picking out features shared between the two. Maybe this was a brother?

The sleeping mermaid didn’t wake and Gavin didn’t want to disturb him anymore, quietly as he could Gavin reaches up to grab the top of the shell and pull it back down. Shutting the shell quietly Gavin exited the room and continued looking around the palace.

Gavin went back downstairs and explored the other side of the palace, he then opened a door and was surprised to find it had just rushing water behind it. The water stayed within the door not spilling out, he figured he reached the edge of the bubble. He could loudly hear the water rushing upwards.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Gavin reached forward to just skim his fingers on the water, but as soon as his hand made contact it sucked his arm and then the rest of him up into the current. Gavin held his breath as he was propelled forward by the rushing water until it spat him outside the palace and away from the bubble of air!

Struggling again as he was going to actually die this time from drowning.

Trying desperately to swim to the palace but he was thrown so far away from it there was no hope he makes it. He escapes one watery grave and puts himself right back into one, just his luck.

Suddenly a familiar face pops up in his view, it’s the same face of the mermaid in the scallop shell but a quick look at his body showed he had tentacles like Declan, not a the typical mermaid tail like the one in the shell. This mermaid’s tentacles were a mild grey color with blue rings all over them, the rings glowed fainting when the light reflected off of them.

“Wow, you surface folk sure are dumb.” The octopus chides as he swims close to Gavin’s face and then blows a similar air bubble Declan did for Gavin. He gasps for air happy for it back in his lungs but Gavin is still stuck in underwater away from the surface and palace.

“Only an idiot would touch the filtration chutes.” The octopus continued to criticize Gavin.

“Hey! Quit calling me stupid and help me get back into the palace!”

The octopus rolled his eyes before grabbing Gavin’s arm and taking him back towards the palace. Going through an underwater entryway to an open courtyard with the same thing the garden had, the steps submerged in the water. Gavin crawled out of the water, his limbs were shaky and he was exhausted.

The octopus put his arms on the ledge and was just watching Gavin pant loudly.

“So you’re the king’s new playmate? Can’t say I’m impressed, he picked a very dumb one.”

Gavin shot a sour look towards the mermaid, catching his breath some more he sat down and braced himself with his arms leaning back.

“Who are you?” asked Gavin.

“My name is Connor, I’m an octopus mermaid. We octopuses are masters of disguise and shapeshifting.” As if to showcase his power Connor’s face morphed to look exactly like Gavin’s. That freaked the cat out who scrambled away from the mermaid. Connor’s face went back to normal and laughed at him. 

Gavin didn’t like this guy one bit.

“So are you related to the king?”

“What? No there’s no blood between us, krakens and octopuses are two completely different creatures.” Connor explained.

“Ok, then are you twins with the guy sleeping the shell? But if you two are twins why are you an octopus and him a typical mermaid?” Gavin finished his question but the next thing he knew a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and pulled him close. Connor pulled Gavin into the water, other tentacles trapping his limbs while Connor stared at him with an angry look in his eye.

“You disturbed my pearl?!” Connor yelled in Gavin’s face.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I didn’t touch the guy-” Gavin choked as a hand went to his neck squeezing but not suffocating him.

“Do not insult them cat!” Connor yelled.

How many times was Gavin going to almost die today?

Bracing himself for Connor to finish him off a loud booming voice cut through the tension.

“Connor, release him.”

Both turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Declan rising from the water. He had a scolding look on his face, Connor pouted angrily before he released Gavin.

“Go, return to Seven now.” It wasn’t a request from the king, it was a demand.

With another sneer aimed at Gavin Connor dove into the water and swam away. Gavin coughing after getting mildly choke just a few seconds ago. Declan came over and helped Gavin out of the water.

“I’m sorry about his behavior, he’s very protective of Seven whom you’ve seem to have met.”

“Is that,” Pausing to cough some more. “The mermaid in the shell? Surrounded by pearls?” Declan nodded.

“Connor and Seven are mates.”

Suddenly Gavin’s stomach sank and he had a horrible vile feeling in it. 

_Incest?_

“They’re not related, judging by your disgusted face that’s what you are thinking.” Declan got out of the water to sit on the edge of the steps. “Octopus mermaids rarely are in their true forms, they mimic other merfolk’s faces. Connor has quote on quote chosen the face of the most beautiful creature in the sea. Their relationship is an odd one but they’re happy.”

Gavin felt like his head was going to explode, taking in all of this information, at least there wasn’t incest happening here. Gavin wouldn’t be able to handle that.

“How come he’s in that shell?”

“_They_ are resting.” Declan made emphasis on the pronoun.

“I’m sorry, forgive me for misgendering them.” Gavin bowed his head in apology to the king.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.” Declan then moved closer, “Come, you must be tired and hungry, let me get you some food for all the trouble you went through today.” Declan moved out of the water and Gavin was about to say he shouldn’t just crawl around on the ground but something amazing happened. The water rose with Declan and followed him around, able to move freely as he glided along the floor as if still swimming in the water.

“Come along.”

A tentacle came out of the suspended water, gently curling around Gavin’s wrist and ushering him to follow. Gavin could only obey and followed after Declan.

The kraken took Gavin down into another separate wing of the palace, this one was more claimed by sea life. Coral, kelp, sea plants and barnacles all lined the walls and ceilings, more fish in bubbles of water swimming around. Gavin then noticed that where the water Declan was in touched the walls it traveled up it, the corals turned brighter colors, the sea plants grew bigger, more fish were created.

Declan was really connected to the sea.

Opening a door, the two were in a large kitchen, Declan pointed to a small table for Gavin to sit. Declan began to make a meal while Gavin looked around. There were so many different foods, spices, and plants all in the kitchen. Gavin wouldn’t be surprised a farm was growing down here. Watching Declan make a meal for him was odd, he was the sea king, royalty and he was making a mesely cat dinner?

Declan glided over and placed a plate down in front of him, it was the rice and fish rolled up in seaweed Tina would occasionally make. Gavin’s stomach loudly growled, quietly apologizing as he politely as he could began eating.

“If you have any favorite dishes let me know, I’ll gather the recipes and ingredients for you.”

Gavin just nods, he’s not going to ask Declan that he’s already doing way more for Gavin as it is. He finished his meal, Declan made himself a plate and ate as well before showing Gavin to his room. They travel back to the part of the palace Gavin found Seven, walking up the large staircase but going the opposite direction. Declan stopped at a door and opened it for Gavin, the room was moderate sized, with a desk, bed, closet and a door leading to a bathroom.

“I hope it’s to your liking.”

“Yes it is, thank you.” Gavin stepped in looking around, those same glowing purple crystals illuminating the room.

“If you need anything just call out and I will come.” Declan then shut the door leaving Gavin alone.

First things first Gavin looked around his room, then after getting acquainted with it headed to the bathroom, he was floored to see it had a tub though he didn’t know how to work it. Where he came from tubs were for the rich and wealthy. Not wanting to break it Gavin stepped away, he can get clean later, use to taking quick sponge paths near a water pump.

Stepping back out to the room Gavin made quick work of getting out of his clothes, he folded them best he could and placed them on the desk. His tail swishing back and forth a bit, Gavin then crawled onto the bed and under the covers sinking into the soft mattress. Gavin was instantly asleep, his ears twitching one last time before dozing off.

Maybe be sacrificed to the Sea King won’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of my works then you're familiar with Seven.
> 
> If not here's a small refresher, Seven is my RK700 OC, they're identical looking to Connor but much shorter than him. I ship the two familia and romantically, in this story the two are going to be shipped romantically.
> 
> I now though have a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/Howlxte/status/1189771409561534464) explaining android Seven's story a little better if you like to check that out.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fic so far cause strap in, this is planned to be an epic long series.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter that now changed the rating of this fic!
> 
> I had plans to make this longer but then I just wanted it posted so I can work on other chapters. I have a system where I just focus on one chapter of all my stories and now that I've added more fics now chapters will come out slower. Maybe faster depending on me really.

Gavin was adjusting well to his new life with the Sea King.

Meaning he barely saw Declan at all, it had been two weeks since he was brought here and Gavin saw him a grand total of three times. The one keeping him company, more like annoying him, was Connor. The octopus like to make Gavin’s life hard any chance he could get, playing pranks on Gavin.

It was by some stroke of luck Gavin found a library in Declan’s castle. He spent a majority of his time there reading all sorts of books, he was learning a lot about the world while there. Bringing a couple books with him to bed to read himself to sleep. One day while reading a book about different wildlife across the ocean Declan finally made another appearance.

The kraken glided along the ground water following as he lounges next to Gavin sitting on a bench.

“Have you’ve been enjoying your stay?” Declan asked.

“It’s been alright, was annoyed by Connor until I found the library. Been enjoying your vast collection of books.”

Declan nodded and moved closer to see what book Gavin was reading. The cat noticed and moved the book closer so Declan didn’t have to awkwardly hover over Gavin. Declan looked over the book, taking note of the creatures from it and where one could find them.

“Would you like to see them?”

“What?” Gavin questioned.

“The creatures in the book.” Declan pointed to them, “I can take you there, it wouldn’t take too much time.”

Gavin’s eyes widen and he closed the book waving a hand at Declan. “No no no it’s fine, I wouldn’t want to take your time away from your kingly duties.”

“Nonsense, I want to do it, come along.” Declan didn’t give Gavin a chance to argue as he wrapped a tentacle around his arm and led him to the water. This time however Declan blew a larger bubble for Gavin that surrounded his whole body and the bubble floated to the top of the palace bubble before passing through. Gavin was mildly freaking out, trying not to move in fear of the bubble popping. As Declan came closer to Gavin the cat noticed Declan was getting bigger!

The kraken grew three times his normal size and when Gavin’s bubble broke the surface Declan was the size of a whale! The king cupped Gavin in his hands and then placed Gavin on his shoulder.

“We will get there much faster in my larger form.” Declan explained in a deeper voice. 

Diving back into the water Declan straightened out and Gavin rode on his back. The cat couldn’t believe this, he was riding on the back of the fable sea king! Declan then noticed many sea birds were flying above, calling out. A loud splash alerted Gavin and he then saw dolphins jumping out of the water swimming along with Declan. It was as if the whole ocean was moving with him. 

Some time passed a few mermaids joined in, jumping out of the water, some waving to Gavin. One tried to keep up a conversation with Gavin but it was hard with her constantly jumping in and out of the water. Soon the mermaids waved their goodbyes to the king as he kept swimming off into some unknown direction.

Gavin stayed on Declan’s back and then he noticed something on the horizon, it looked to be land. Declan’s head breached the water and he started to slow down. “Get on my shoulder.”

Nodding Gavin did as Declan asked and the kraken moved in the water to be vertical, a tentacle wrapped around Gavin and then Declan shrank back to his normal size. Declan held onto Gavin as he came closer to land and when the water was shallow he let Gavin go who climbed out onto the beach. Looking around Gavin’s eyes widen realizing he was close to the jungle in the wildlife book he showed Declan.

“If you go deeper into the jungle you’ll be able to see all the birds of paradise.” Declan said from the water, not following.

“You’re not coming?”

“I can’t really, and don’t worry, I’ll have someone watching over you.” Just then a large albatross glided down and landed on Declan’s outstretched arm. The bird flapped his large wings before pulling them in, chittering to Declan as it started to preen his hair with his beak.

“This is Rupert, come and say hello in your true form.”

The bird jumped off Declan’s arm and transformed in front of Gavin, the feathers remained but standing before Gavin was a humanoid creature with wings for arms and feathers covering him head to toe except for his face. The bird- Rupert shyly looked away from Gavin and covered his face with a wing.

“He’s shy but he’ll watch you while you’re on land.”

Rupert then transformed back into his more bird form and took to the skies. Gavin nodded and he felt like he should enjoy this time on land. Walking into the jungle it didn’t take long for Gavin to see many of the birds of paradise flying around and cawing out looking for mates. The rainforest was breathtaking as Gavin explored more of it. Deciding to sit on a fallen tree and just listen and watch. Never in his lifetime did he think he would have travelled anywhere and to a far off location that probably wasn’t accessed by just anyone except explorers.

Gavin enjoyed his time on land for a couple hours, Rupert had flown over and showed Gavin a fruit tree he got a snack from.

When the sun began to set Gavin returned to the shore and there was Declan waiting in the tide pools. Crabs had gathered around the king all snapping their claws as they skittered around. Declan then picked one up and to Gavin’s horror bit into one of the crabs! His sharp teeth breaking through the crab’s shell, then he pulled out the meat of the crab gobbling that up. None of the other crabs moved away and Gavin just kept watching the morbid scene. 

Declan noticed Gavin as he pulled the meat out of a crab claw and offered it to Gavin. “Want some?”

“No I’m good.” Gavin shook his head. “You just ate one of your subjects.”

“Oh no, the ocean is still survival of the fittest. We all have to eat, mermaids are hunted by other creatures. It’s all part of the great circle of life.”

That made sense to Gavin, he just thought the king of the sea wouldn’t eat fish but it’s been proven he doesn’t eat cats.

“Come, let us return home.”

Gavin got back onto Declan and by the time they made it back to the palace night had fallen, the palace started to lightly glow from all the bioluminescent coral and algae. Gavin decided to retire to his room early for the night after Declan made him some dinner. Taking the plate of food with him Gavin sat on his bed and ate it while skimming through another book. 

It was a few hours later, Gavin was barely reading the book at this point, distracted by something else.

The cat started to squirm a little on the bed, pressing his thighs together. Gavin had tried to keep his urges down but it was getting increasingly difficult. Gavin knew there had to be something wrong with him, constantly wanting sex and seeking out anyone who would bang him. If he couldn’t find someone to sate his urges he pleasure himself, it had been two and a half weeks since he indulged.

A part of the reason why Gavin hadn’t done this at the palace was he feared Declan had eyes and ears everywhere in the place. But after a thorough search he couldn’t find anything that looked like it was something that could spy on him and report to Declan. Though the king had magic, who knows what he could do with it. 

Gavin couldn’t focus anymore on his book and put it to the side, he buried his face in his hands and threw his head back with a groan. He just wanted this to go away but the only way he knew how wasn’t available. There were only three other people staying in this palace, two were a couple and there was no way in the seven rings of hell Gavin was going to ask Declan.

Deciding to just get it over with Gavin shucked his pants off and started to touch himself. It wasn’t what he wanted but it will do for now. Rubbing hard and fast at his clit just focusing on completion than pleasure. He tried to imagine someone else’s hand doing this but everytime he imagined some faceless somebody the face will morph into Declan’s. Growling in frustration Gavin buried his face into the pillow, to muffle the noises and in shame as he let the fantasy of the king touching him take over.

The pleasure started to build as Gavin imagined Declan’s fucking him, he didn’t get too creative with anatomy in his fantasy as he had no idea how the kraken was built. All he needed was just Declan’s face and his fingers now slipping inside his wet pussy. Pumping them fast Gavin bit into the pillow as he whined loudly, feeling that pleasure building up in his stomach. Just a few more hard deep thrusts but when Gavin’s mind started to wander, thinking about Declan maybe using his tentacles to pleasure him the cat came loudly. Panting hard to get air to his lungs Gavin rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. 

The thought of being at the mercy of those tentacles bringing him to orgasm.

Gavin moved away from the wet spot on the bed, he’ll deal with it later. Right now he needed to wash up, more so from the shame than the sweat.

* * *

Gavin avoided Declan the next few days, it was easy as the kraken returned to his kingly duties.

After re-reading the same passage three times Gavin shut the book and put it to the side. He was reading in the garden today but was getting quite bored.

He couldn’t go anywhere without help from Declan or Connor and he’s been everywhere in the palace. The books in the library could only hold his interest partly, as he was starting to crave something more engaging.

Gavin huffed loudly, putting the book to the side as he went looking for Connor. He may not like the octopus mermaid but he push that aside to maybe have some sort of engaging conversation. There were a few places Gavin could find Connor but he went to the obvious one first. 

Opening the door to the room full of pearls he was correct as Connor was lounging near the giant clam looking down fondly at Seven. Gavin noticed that Connor was missing his tentacles and gills, it looked like the shapeshifting meroctopus shifted into a more human form.

Too bad he couldn’t make a pair of pants.

Keeping his eyes from wandering Gavin stood there for a couple awkward silent minutes. Connor didn’t seem to acknowledge him, too busy running a hand through the sleeping mermaid’s hair.

“What do you want cat?” Connor finally said, breaking the silence.

“I give in, I need to actually talk to someone and the king is gone.” And Gavin wouldn’t want to waste Declan’s time anyways with mundane chatter.

“So you’re that desperate you’ve come to me for entertainment.” Gavin nodded reluctantly.

The octopus looked smug for a moment before he turned his gaze to Gavin, pulling his hand from Seven. “Well then, what shall we talk about?”

Gavin did have one burning question...actually a few.

“...who are they?” Gavin points to Seven.

Since he’s arrived the sleeping mermaid has been an enigma, all he knew was they were resting and mates to Connor. Everything else was shrouded in mystery.

Connor stared at Gavin, a small scowl on his face before he turned to look at Seven. He let out a tiny sigh at their still sleeping form.

“Seven is Declan’s older sibling, the one who should have been the ruler of the sea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll get better at writing sex scenes 🙃

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
